


The Needs Of The Father

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Incest, Mutual Pining, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being Charlie's father changed exactly nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs Of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> For the Orgy Armada

Being Charlie's father changed exactly nothing. He wished it did. He wished that piece of information put him firmly back on the straight and narrow. But Miles had never been very good at walk a straight path. And something inside of him burned for Charlie. For her touch and her scent and the soft kisses she liked to press on his jaw when they were done. The only thing being her father changed was the magnitude of his sin. He was now a father fucking his daughter instead of an uncle fucking his niece. But incest was incest either way so it's not as though the labels really matter when it came down to it. He was still a dirty old man tempting a young girl to do something completely immoral.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried. There was some decency left in him and when he learned that was her father, Miles honestly tried to stop. He told Charlie they couldn't keep going like this. It was wrong. Even more than before. They had to stop before it got out of control.

But Miles soon learned that a denied Charlie was a reckless Charlie. She dove into battle without a second thought, never watched her own back and was constantly mouthing off to people. It was like she wanted to get into fights where ever possible. Her sexual frustration turned into real frustration very quickly. Miles tried to push her towards some of the other men in camp in order to stem her temper but nothing ever came of it. They'd have a few one-night stands and the Charlie could be head screeching half way across camp from some stupid reason. When she threatened her mother, Miles knew he had to step in.

Of course by then, he was craving her almost as bad as she was craving him. Their argument soon turned into a heated make out session that became dry humping against the trees before either one even fully realized. As Charlie looked up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving as she gulped in air, Miles felt his self-control crumble. He couldn't give her up. He wanted her far too badly. And it was clear she wanted him. Who cared if he was going to hell? He had signed that deal long before Charlie walked into his life. Might as well have some fun while they were stuck here.

"Gonna turn me away again?" she asked. Pouted really.

"Need you like I need air," Miles told her in a voice rougher than sandpaper. "You're mine, Charlie."

She shivered at his words. "Always have been," she told him. "Never been anyone but you."

He leaned down to kiss her neck. He didn't have to tell her that she had to keep this from her mother and Aaron. She knew the stakes just as well as he did. Miles began to undo her belt. "Need to feel your skin," he breathed. "Been too long."

Charlie let him shift her out of her clothes. "Don't have to wait anymore," she promised. "I'm all yours. Any time you want me."

Miles looked down at her young body, flushed and aching for him. Oh yeah, he was going to hell. But he was going to enjoy every second of the ride.


End file.
